Who is Mrs Wood?
by MrsWood3
Summary: Oliver Wood has a secret wedding that is put on the front page of the daily prophet, who is Mrs Wood? and what surprises are in store after an accident at the England VS Bulgaria Quiddich match? Please R&R Thanks.


The front page of the Daily Prophet read:

**Quiddich Star Oliver Wood marries secret girlfriend of 3 years!**

'England and Puddlemere United Keeper Wood was seen at the Ministry yesterday with an unknown witch. Our sources tell us that that Oliver Wood, 24, entered the Ministry Sunday afternoon and left with a wedding band matching that of the witch he was with, whose face was covered.

Who is this witch you ask? I Rita Skeeter will find out for you! You can't hide Mrs Wood forever Oliver!  
Rita Skeeter  
Daily Prophet.

"Looks like our Ollie's settling down Georgie" Fred told his twin.  
"Yeah with a pretty hot witch to by the looks of her body Freddie" George replied.  
"We'll just have to find out at his match tomorrow wont we Granger!" they finished with knowing smirks.  
"Sounds fascinating" she replied without glancing up from her book.  
"So Mione, why are _you_ going to the England match tomorrow?" Ron asked her. Fred and George rolled their eyes at their oblivious brother.  
"because Ronniekins, our favourite little bookworm has a little crush on a certain keeper" they told him. Ron scoffed. "Well he's married, she's got no chance!" At this Hermione got up and left the room.  
"Idiot" George muttered.  
"What?" Ron asked confused.

The next morning everyone was up bright and early to get to the pitch and watch the warm up.  
"How did you manage to get us a whole box to ourselves?" Ron asked Hermione.  
"I'm Hermione Granger!" was all she said as England came onto the pitch.  
"England VS Bulgaria, the final, this is the biggest game of the year!" Harry Potter said as Bulgaria joined England on the pitch.

The match was now nearing a close when a Bulgarian beater it a bludger in the wrong direction and came hurtling towards Hermione. It hit her she went limp and fell to the ground. No one could move for a minute they were in too much shock.  
"Mione!" Oliver shouted, he was the first to recover and flew to the box that contained Hermione, Harry, Luna and the Weasleys.  
When he reached her he shouted to someone to call a healer, "Will someone call a healer please!" Mrs Weasley was the next to react.  
"Ginny dear, go to St Mungos and tell them we're on our way" Mrs Weasley told her only daughter, who disappeared in a flash.  
Oliver looked lost; he didn't know what to do. "Oliver dear, apperate with her to St Mungos, we'll meet you there!" the Weasley Matriarch told the Scottish wizard. He too disappeared in a flash.

All of the Weasleys had finally made it to the hospital, they saw Oliver pacing around the waiting area like a mad man.  
"Why does he care so much?" Ron sulked.  
Just then a healer came out of the room and stopped in-front of the large family.  
"Mr Wood, your wife is asking for you" she told the brown haired wizard who disappeared into the room.  
"WIFE?!" Ron bellowed.  
"Shhh Ronald, this is a hospital!" his mother scolded.  
"But she said wife, Hermione can't be married!" he whispered furiously.  
"Why not?" Ginny asked her brother.  
"Because…because…she's… I was going to ask her out!" he answered.  
"Well, you've had years to do that Ron, You've lost your chance" his little and only sister told him. Oliver came out the door, "she'd like to see you all" he told them. Everyone rushed in but Fred and George who hung back.  
"Oi, why didn't you tell us?" George asked.  
"I was going to tell…" he started  
"Only joking, we knew as soon as we read the Daily Prophet" Fred said.  
"I mean, come on you date our Mione for three years and then you go and get married to and I quote 'an unknown witch', who else could it be?" George finished.  
"Come on dude, what's up? Your freaking me out with that stupid grin!" George continued.  
"Yeah, it hasn't left your face since you came out of that room" Fred finished pointing to the room their family was currently occupying.  
"I'm going to be a dad!" he simply told his two best friends.  
"What?" the red-headed twin spluttered. As they followed the brown-eyed man into the Hermione's room.  
When they were in there Oliver nodded at Hermione who cleared her throat. "Ahem, we, Oliver and I are going to be parents!" she told her second family.  
"What?!" they all gasped, minus Fred and George. Which was then followed by a door slamming shut. "Ron will calm down Mione, he's just in shock , he loves you, you know" Harry told his best friend.  
"I hope so, I know its sweet but I only love him as a brother, I hope he understands, I don't want to lose him" she finished as Oliver made his way to his wife's side.  
"Mrs Wood, you are free to go, we will see you in two weeks for your first scan" the healer told the brunette witch.  
"Thank you" and after they'd signed the papers they left.

The quiddich match had finished by the time Hermione go out of hospital. "I'm sorry you couldn't finish the match" Hermione apologised.  
"Hey, it wasn't your fault, it was that Bulgarian beater, wait until I get my hands on him" Oliver said.  
"We won anyway" Angelina Johnson said as she entered the burrow.  
"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked surprised.  
"Hello Hermione, Well Mr Wood, Molly invited the whole team plus reserves over to celebrate" Edward Hughs, a beater told him.  
"How are you feeling Hermione?" Angelina asked her.  
"I'm okay now thanks Angie" the curly-haired girl replied.  
"Well you look better than that Bulgarian seeker I'll tell you that now; the team did a pretty good job with him!" Fred said as he entered with the rest of the team.  
"You guys shouldn't have done that!" Hermione scolded playfully.  
"Well you know" Dean Thomas grinned. "Anyway, Molly said we were here for an announcement, so what's up?" he asked.  
"We will be getting a number one fan soon guys" Oliver told them. All the guys looked confused, but Angelina, the only female player just grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Really?" she asked looking at Hermione's stomach. She nodded. Angelina squealed like a 13-year-old, then hugged the younger witch.  
"Ok, will someone please tell me what is going on?" the reserve keeper pleaded, the others agreed.  
"It means, you dolt, that Hermione is having a baby, a little Wood an Oliver 2.0!" Angelina told them exasperated.  
"That's great news!" the England captain said, "and to add to that , I'm retiring so congratulations Oliver you are the new England quiddich captain!" he finished shaking the shocked wizards hand. Congratulations were shared all around as Mrs Weasley called everyone for a picnic buffet in the garden.

"This day couldn't get any better!" Hermione sighed leaning into Oliver so that she was sat between his legs, her back against his toned chest and his arm wrapped protectively around her waist and small baby bump.  
"Oh yes it can!" Oliver stated.  
"How so?" Hermione asked twisting her neck to look at his face.  
"Move in with me?" he asked.  
"I'd love to Oliver!" she replied kissing him.  
"Alright, home the lot of you, get a good night's rest, now that everyone knows about me and Hermione you guys can help me move her stuff to Wood mansion" he told his teammates and friends. With a chorus or groans and goodbyes everyone went home.

**8 months later:**

"Ok Mrs Wood, one more push!" the healer told Hermione.  
"Ahhh, I swear Oliver Wood, if you touch me again I'll hex your family jewels off!" she screamed in pain and with one last push a screaming baby boy was brought into the world. The healer cleaned the baby and wrapped him in a blue blanket and handed him to his mother.  
"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Wood" and the healer left the room.  
"He's beautiful!" Hermione gushed.  
"He's ours" Oliver told her.  
"Yes our Jace Oliver Wood" she finished.

17 years later and Hermione and Oliver were the owners of the England junior league quiddich team.  
"Alright you lot hit the showers!" he told his team.  
Jace Oliver Wood now 17 years old looked at his family as his dad made his way over to them. He saw his dad kiss his mums cheek and then kiss her huge bump. He then looked over to his only sister Kirsty Angelina Wood who was a year younger than him at 16 who was reading her favourite book, Hogwarts: a history, his gaze then moved over to his little brothers, the twins Billy and Scott being 14 and his youngest brother until the baby is born being 10 who were playing with a frozen quaffle. He couldn't wait until his mum gave birth so he couldn't teach his baby brother how to play quiddich from a young age like his father did to him. As he turned towards the locker he noticed his best friend Scorpious Malfoy staring at his only sister, 'oh dear' he thought, this is going to be a long summer.


End file.
